What a Boyfriend Should Do
by Random-Pixie123
Summary: There are a lot of stereotypes about perfect boyfriends and Bossun is far from one. But at least he gets some things right. A series of one-shots about your favourite SKET Dance couple. BossunxHimeko
1. Chapter 1: Call her at Midnight

**Hey guys, this is fanfiction no.4 and I think I'm getting the hang of this. This one is titled 'What a Boyfriend Should Do' because I found this list on tumblr and I thought it would be cute to write about. This fic will probably be about 6 chapters long and my first multi-chapter fanfic so I'm super excited. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SKET dance, Kenta Shinohara does.**

* * *

_**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her **_

Her dream shattered into multi-coloured shards as the incessant ringing of her phone pierced the silence. The short blonde delved deeper into her plump duvet, a purple pillow wrapped around her head in hopes of drifting off to sleep. But she had no such luck.

She could feel the vibrations emanating from the small device on her bedside table. She tightened her blanket cocoon and moaned in a very un-ladylike fashion. "Who the hell," she thought "calls someone this late?!"

She felt the smooth glazed wood of her hockey stick slide against her toes and considered her options, but shortly realised she would regret waking up to the remains of a smashed phone. The ringing continued, seeming louder and more irritating by the second.

She clenched her teeth and removed her arm from the warmth of her bedding, her long fingers wrapping themselves around the cool metal. A sickening pop arose from her joints as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and violently flipped open the device.

Himeko was more than ready to give the mystery caller a piece of her mind. She curled her lip in disgust as she glanced at her plastic alarm clock. It was 12:01. She could barely comprehend how someone could be as inconsiderate as to call her so late; and on a school night!

She brought her phone to her ear, allowing the shiny pink material to bite into her cheek and she spat out a word that could keep most boys running for days.

"What?!" It wasn't much of a question as more of a dark threat. Weak static buzzed over the line for a few moments, until a tepid male cautiously replied.

"Himeko?" his voice caught slightly at the end and she could practically hear him cowering in fear. Her shoulders slumped as she recognised the voice and she ground the palm of her hand into her eyes before she released a sigh.

"What do you want, Bossun?" Her eye twitched slightly as she heard him chuckle.

"Jeez woman, you're so grouchy. Do you need to poop?" She barely blinked, and being so used to his antics, she spoke slowly as if explaining to a small child.

"No Bossun, I don't need to poop." She pondered for a moment, before she snapped her head up in a sharp motion and angrily whispered into the phone, "What do you mean I'm grouchy? You woke me up at midnight?!"

She heard her boyfriend chuckle again; a deep, amused chuckle that sent shivers up her spine and made her heart beat just that little bit faster.

"Well, it's hardly midnight," she furrowed her brow in confusion and repositioned the phone so it was balancing precariously between her shoulder and her ear, "it's more like 12:03 at the moment."

"Bossun!" she snarled into the phone. It was a mere six hours until she would have to wake up again and she was becoming impatient.

A quick apology was chuckled over the line as Himeko rolled her eyes and cast a fleeting glance out the window. The moon was nowhere to be found, hidden under the dark coating of clouds.

"So," she yawned, fingering her wristband, "why exactly are you calling me at 12:03?"

There was a short silence before Bossun replied. "Oh right." There was another pause. "I just wanted to be the first person to wish you happy birthday."

A smile found its way to Himeko's lips as she fell back on the bed, her small frame bouncing slightly as it collided with the mattress. She remembered mentioning something about her birthday to her friend Captain, but could never recall reminding her boyfriend about it.

It wasn't something she'd ever made a particularly big deal of. And to her, the fact he had stayed up late just to commemorate her birthday made a warm sensation spread through the pits of her stomach and she felt like sprinting the miles to his house just to kiss him as thanks.

But instead, she settled for a soft response. "Thanks," her smile widened as she spoke, "that's really sweet of you." She waited for an answer but none came. She listened a few seconds longer, her expression dropping slightly.

"Bossun?" The silence continued. She brought the phone away from her face and squinted at the bright screen. The caller ID read his name and the call length gradually counted upwards. She pressed the metal back to her ear and narrowed her eyes.

"Hello?"

She heard a long intake of breath before his voice slowly filtered through the phone.

"I also…" he breathed again, "I also wanted to tell you that I love you

Himeko's cheeks flushed pink as her face melted into a small smile. "I know," she whispered

Her blue eyes flickered towards a worn wooden frame perching on her desk. A beaming blonde girl, hands clasped over her mouth in a failing attempt to contain her giggles, sat on a boys lap as he pressed his lips to her cheek. A red horned piece of fabric was hanging off her head and clear plastic goggles covered her wide eyes. His arms were wrapped around her waist, steading her and his eyes were closed as he smiled into the side of her face.

Himeko faded out of her reverie and returned to the phone conversation, tucking a strand of short hair behind her ear.

"I love you, too." She could feel him smiling. His laughter filled her ears.

"I think I love you more." he countered. The teenage girl shook her head and tsked, grinning.

"You're so cheesy!" she giggled. He chuckled in response and soon the couple were laughing till their lunges ached and their visions were blurred with tears. She wiped the droplets from her eyes and wriggled in her bed till she found comfort. And then the pair just lay there, listening to each other breathing until dreamless sleep took over.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope it was decent. **


	2. Chapter 2: Tilt her head up and kiss her

**Chapter 2! I realise the characters are a bit OOC but this takes place in the future so I figured they would have matured.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SKET Dance, Kenta Shinohara does.**

* * *

_**When she lays her head on your shoulder, Tilt her head up and kiss her**_

A grin played at Himeko's lips as the familiar clap of her heels echoed off the hall floors. She spun round to face her boyfriend of four years, her vision directed to his right as his fingertips brushed along the creamy walls, eyes filled with recognition.

He broke out of his daze, dark irises snapping into focus as he fixed them on her. His hand receded from the wall and he ran it through his hair, smiling sheepishly at her, like a five-year-old being caught in the act of misbehaviour.

She sighed loudly, arms stretching outward as she spiralled round in a small circle, her laugh filling the hallways. "It feels so great to be back, doesn't it?" her electric eyes shimmered, reflecting the rays of sunlight peeking in through the windows.

She had been meaning to revisit Kaimei since she graduated a few years ago; to visit her old clubroom and muse over fond memories with her best friends as they drank tea. "Just like we used to," she thought.

She smiled to herself, eyes flickering over the dark haired boy, slouched in posture, hands in his pockets, commenting every other second on how he "remembered that!" or how he "hadn't seen that in ages!"

There was a small, but still noticeable, unoccupied space to Bossun's left where an overly sarcastic nerd should have been standing; where the SKET Dan's former secretary should have been smirking, eyes gleaming through his glasses as he made useless commentary from behind the safety of his laptop.

But he was busy in Kyoto, discussing wedding plans with Momoka's parents and Himeko needed to be in Kaimei _now_. So the couple roamed the hallways, Switch-less, darting from classroom to classroom, telling inside jokes as they went.

She decided to use the okatu's absence as an opportunity to spend some well needed quality time with her boyfriend. His university wasn't lenient with their visiting hours and it didn't help that her police course almost always ran late, "Every week some idiot has to shoot himself in the foot, doesn't he!?" she sighed to herself, shuffling her sandals across the polished floors.

She wanted to go to college with him, she really did, but she was certain that Tokyo U would never admit somebody with her level of intelligence. They didn't. But after a handful of arguments, sympathetic looks from classmates and a few minutes of raised voices in which Bossun exclaimed that he "wasn't going ANYWHERE without her!" she forced him to go. Himeko would not let him miss an opportunity he so greatly deserved, just because she wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

"Oi, Himeko!" she swivelled her head towards the source of the sound. He stood a good distance away from her and yelled once again, his voice ringing through the hallway, goggles jiggling around his neck as he jumped.

"Let's go the clubroom?" he requested. His brow was furrowed in question and his fingers were clasped in front of his chest. He looked at her with those stupid wide eyes, which she had previously explained to him, she didn't find at all endearing, they just made her want to laugh at him.

"Pleaaase!" he whined. She giggled, jogging across the hallway to him and took his hand in hers, running her thumb along the back of his skilled fingers. She started dragging him in a direction her feet had familiarised. The hallways were silent with the exception of the loud tread of shoes as they scampered through the high school.

And then they stood in front of a large, white sign advertising the Pocket Dans services. Himeko glanced up at Bossun as she fingered the latch in the wooden slide door. He glanced back at her and raised his hand to tuck a rebellious strand of blond hair behind her ear, his fingers trailing down the side of her face and making her skin burn.

His fingertips were soft, not unlike the look he was giving her and his dark eyes roamed her face for a hint of doubt, the right side of his lips curled upwards slightly. He leaned closer, his warm breath splaying across her lips. Himeko closed her eyes.

She could feel his eyelashes fluttering across her cheekbones and she raised her free hand, threading it through his hair. Just when she was about to close the gap she felt him move away, leaving her longing for his touch. His laughter filled her ears.

"Are you going to open the door or are you just going to stand there?" He rolled back on his heels and nodded to himself, admiring his own hilarious sense of humour. Himeko's eyelids shot open and before he could comprehend what was happening, her palm connected with his cheek, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Idiot," she muttered to herself, sliding the door open as she looked at him. "You know you ain't funny at-" She looked at the clubroom. She stopped talking. Feeling numb, she barely registered her feet moving forward. "Right, left, right, left," she concentrated on her steps, "Right, left, right, left."

She didn't realise she was crying until she felt something warm and wet trail down her cheeks. Himeko's hair whipped around as she turned to face him. He stood in the doorway looking around, his eyes not completely dry. And as he turned to face her, her breath caught in her throat.

His wet eyes we're rimmed with crinkles and his teeth were on display in the biggest grin she had even seen. "It looks," he breathed, "exactly the same as we left it." Himeko's eyes wandered across the clubroom. It really did look exactly as they left it almost half a decade ago.

The window, enclosed in a pair of faded yellow curtains, cast a pale golden light across the floor. To her far left a banner hung on the wall, covered in a black popman silhouette. Himeko gravitated towards it, her eyes as wide as saucers as she felt the rough fabric beneath her fingertips. "SKET." the banner read vertically, the thick black letters prominent against the red background.

She stepped backwards, faltering slightly as she assessed her surroundings. Falling back onto the soft, green straw of Bossun's old Tatami mat, her small hands were outstretched to cushion her fall.

She inhaled slowly and closed her eyes. Warmth emanated from the spot next to her as she felt a body sit down, arm brushing against her coat. They laced their fingers through hers and let out a shuddering breath.

"Himeko?" She turned towards the voice, eyes still closed. "I need to talk to you."

She nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"Well," Bossun started, "we're both progressing with our lives and…and we hardly ever see each other."

She cocked her head to the side and opened her eyes to stare at him.

"And we need to see each other to have a relationship."

Himeko was silent for a second, attempting to process what he was saying. And then it hit her like a tidal wave. Her blue orbs widened, quickly filling with tears. Her body started shaking. Her lips were trembling. She looked at him in disbelief, a dazed sensation washing over her body.

"A-are you," she clutched the fabric of her skirt, knuckles slowly turning white, "breaking up with me?"

He sat motionless, dark eyes boring into her soul. And then his face softened, eyebrows furrowing, and he cupped her face in his warm hands and used his thumbs to brush away the tears.

"No," he whispered, scanning her face, "No, oh god no. I was…I just wanted to ask…" he trailed of slowly and directed his vision away from her. His face caved inward as he bit the inside of his cheek. Himeko released a sigh of relief and used her hand to angle his face towards hers.

"Wanted to ask what?" she took a strand of his hair in her hands, wrapping it around her fingertips.

"Do you," his face became distorted with effort as he cringed slightly, "want to move in with me?"

Himeko's hand dropped. He struggled to salvage the situation, anxious voice filling the void of silence.

"Well I found an apartment for quite cheap. I mean, it's not very big, it only has one bedroom, but I would be big enough for-"

She threw herself on to him, arms firmly clasped around his neck and face buried into his chest. He placed one arm behind him to steady himself from the impact as the other arm wrapped around her waist by impulse, pulling her closer to him. He pressed his face into her hair and smiled against the waves of blonde.

She clucked her tongue and he felt a soft punch against his back. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she mumbled, voice muffled by his shirt. He breathed outwards and ran his fingers down her back, feeling her shudder. "Yes I'll move in with you," her lips split into a grin, "I would love to"

She kissed his neck and then untangled her limbs from his and repositioned herself so her head was resting on his shoulder. The hard material of his jacket dug into her temple but she couldn't care less. She was content, just sitting there with him, feeling his heart beat through his shirt.

That was until surprised her, leaning over and taking her chin in his hand. He pressed his mouth to hers. His lips were warm, Himeko managed to observe as her brain melted, warm and soft.

And as he smiled against her lips, his chest shaking slightly as he chuckled, she couldn't help but believe everything was going to be okay. Himeko was never one for believing in stupid, unrealistic fairy tales, but maybe, she thought, maybe she just might get her happily ever after.

* * *

**Wow, this one turned out longer than expected, it was only supposed to be 1,000 words. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3: When she starts cussing

**I'm so, so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a month and I apologise. I'm trying out a new writing style for this one; it's probably going to be a one-off. If you can, try and listen to this while reading the second half:**

www . /

**Here is chapter 3.**

_**When she starts cussing at you, Kiss her and tell her you love her**_

_3:12am_

The vase smashes millimetres from Bossun's head. He watches in incredulity as crystalline shards clatter to the floor, creating a pattern of lilac on the wooden surface. His head snaps upwards to glare at her. She glares back. The origin of their fight is vacant from Bossun's mind.

His eyes travel down her body, noticing how her form trembles with anger. A light sheen of sweat coats her face from the exertion and her hands clench, knuckles slowly turning white. He feels her sky coloured eyes pierce through him. Strands of pale hair are plastered to her forehead. He thinks she looks beautiful.

_3:14am_

She eyes him violently. The apartment is noiseless. She registers his body twitching slightly and his face creasing as he flinches, preparing for the impact of the inevitable blow he assumes she will eventually deliver. But his dark orbs remain cold.

His challenging glare is still present. His stubborn hair sticks upwards at awkward angles. His loose fitting clothes are faded and dishevelled. She has never seen anyone so handsome.

_3:15am_

She runs her eyes over his body, pausing only to form temporary eye-contact before she resumes her judgemental scan. Bossun clucks his tongue at her actions. He averts his eyes and glances at the wall. The damaged clock reads 1:19pm.

_3:16am_

Himeko refrains herself from punching him. She shakes with anger at his obvious ignorance. She almost chokes on her own spit. Her chest expands as she inhales. Himeko unravels her fists, detecting the obvious indentations on her palm from her blunt nails. She exhales.

_3:18am_

The silence is the loudest thing Bossun has ever heard. He watches his girlfriend hold back tears. She makes a sharp pivot on her heel and proceeds to exit the apartment, forcefully slamming the door behind her. The young man sighs.

_3:22am_

Himeko props herself up against a hard brick wall caked with gum. She doesn't care. The street lamp illuminates the area just enough for her to see a dark rat scamper over her shoe. She grimaces. Thunder growls at the air. And then it starts to rain. Heavily. She loudly curses her luck.

_3:27am_

He sighs as his feet scuffle across the polished flooring. His hand halts on the door handle, the metal cool against his skin. His shoulders droop as he pauses momentarily and he runs his fingers through his hair. He gnaws anxiously at the corner of his lip, close to drawing blood. Bossun exits the apartment.

_3:30am _

The rusty back door of the apartment complex shudders slightly and swings open, the hinges loudly screeching in protest. She keeps her eyes firmly locked on the pavement, eyes assessing the various cracks and scrapes in the concrete. A familiar pair of feet slap against the stairs leading to her, the sound drowned out by the heavy drone of rain. The boy clad in beige sandals stops a fair distance away from her and Himeko can feel him looking. She remains motionless.

_3:31am_

Bossun fiddles with the fabric of his shirt before proceeding to march towards her, determination present in his features. He halts in front of her, roughly taking her shoulders into his hands, nails creating small rake tracks across her sleeves. He attempts to shake her, but Himeko stands pin straight against the wall. She glowers up at him, fire igniting in her eyes, water dripping from her lashes.

_3:32am_

Multiple times over the course of the night, Himeko had repressed the urge to slap him. This is not one of those times. She raises her arm and brings it down swiftly, her hand making sharp contact with his cheek. He glowers at her, chest rising and falling and he slowly moves forwards. And he swears at her with perfectly enunciated words.

_3:33am _

The tension is so thick it could be sliced with a blunt knife. The moment is silent as Himeko trains her eyes on him, a twinge desperation lacing her gaze, before her face hardens and a bitter laugh erupts from her throat. Her head shakes slowly as she back-pedals. Her voice is strained as she calls him a bastard and an idiot even more so. The clash of thunder mutes the steady clop of her heels as she walks away.

_3:34am_

Her foot is just about to make contact with the ground when he calls out to her. She freezes mid-step. And then turns to look at him with such intensity, he fears she might rip him open. An alarmingly calm voice politely asks Bossun to repeat his sentence. He does, screaming that he has done nothing wrong. Himeko's fury increases tenfold.

_3:34am_

She is storming towards him, the rain shower nowhere near as violent as the words that spew from her lips. Curse words litter her language as hot angry tears stream down her face, going almost unnoticed in the downpour. The storm yanks her hair behind her, blonde tresses blowing wildly. Her shrieks are caught by the wind. She repeats Bossun's sentence in an almost delirious fashion. She asks him what he hasn't done wrong.

_3:35am_

And then her accusations pour out like water behind a broken dam. Her fists pound repeatedly against his chest, lessening in strength as she continues. She shrieks about the girl, the girl she had witnessed him flirting with, the girl she had seen him hugging. A fresh wave of tears are produced as she asks him whether she isn't good enough for him; as she asks him whether he would prefer the dark haired beauty. She cusses him again.

_3:36am_

His rage first turns to shock and then melts into a state of confusion. He vaguely recalls the women Himeko is screaming about, an admittedly attractive, raven haired co-worker. A co-worked who had agreed to teach him how to make engagement rings a few hours beforehand. He can barely supresses his chuckles as he encircles her wrists with his fingers.

_3:38am_

Her throat is raw from shouting. Her brain pounds against her skull and her eyes are sore with tears. Her clothes are drenched in freezing water. But she doesn't care because his mouth is on hers and he is gently prying her lips open with his. And she feels his tongue soft against hers as he tilts his head slightly, and deepens the kiss. Their hands are entwined.

_3:40am_

He's muttering against her lips. Apologising profoundly, insisting that the woman meant nothing to him, that she was the only one he wanted, the only one he would ever want. He draws away, but connects their foreheads, and reminds Himeko that he would never betray his friends. She kisses him again.

**Angsty and sweet I think…Tell me what you think about this one. Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't look away

**Will you forgive me if I tell you a lame joke? **

**Why shouldn't you write with a broken pencil?**

**Because it's POINTLESS!...hahaha...ha...ha...no...okay...**

**I'm sorry. I really am. *Hold up hands* but in my defence, I had to study and then take end of year exams and write out this fic a couple of times because I didn't like it. They're a bit younger in this one, 18-ish.**

**The song is 'Green Eyes' by Coldplay, and I know neither of them have green eyes but use your imagination. **

* * *

**When she looks you in the eyes, don't look away until she does**

_Honey you are a rock__, __Upon which I stand_

Her nails scraped against the bottoms of her shoes as she curled her toes. A deep sigh rolled off her tongue as she glowered at the cheap, plastic clock at the far end of the room, the second hand seeming to tick by slower the more she stared. She glanced down at the graffiti scratched into the wood beneath her elbows.

She screwed her eyes shut and sighed again, reality slapping her in the face as she realised it was only Wednesday. There were still two days until the weekend, after which, she would have to repeat the cycle again.

And again.

And again.

Himeko released a long breath.

_And I come here to talk__, __I hope you understand_

'Maybe' she pondered, tracing designs in her desk, 'the reason she was failing history was because she didn't pay it much attention.' She justified her actions with the fact that the teacher could have taken the precautions of creating a lesson that didn't make her want to gouge her eyes out, but the ex-delinquent did admit that she could have made effort to at least seem slightly intrigued.

The other students appeared to be doing a good job of it. With the exception of her fellow slackers, most members of the class were hurriedly scribbling down information or eyeing the rough board notes, expressions lacking the apathy she was feeling.

_That green eyes__, __Yeah the spotlight, shines upon you__, __And how could anybody deny you_

She focussed on the back of a boy's head, a boy who was visibly more enthusiastic than the rest. His pen was discarded to the side of his desk and he was perching on the edge his chair, leaning forward to get a better view. His dark, dishevelled hair hung in front of his eyes, a stupid hat doing nothing to restrain the tangled locks.

She struggled to find the source of his obvious interest in the tedious subject. People kept telling her not to live in the past, and yet, the regrettably compulsory lesson seemed to be teaching her the exact opposite.

She eyed the door longingly.

_I came here with a load__, __And it feels so much lighter, __Now I met you_

The teacher droned on, words blurring together, dates turning into meaningless sounds. Himeko was ready to collapse on her desk and sleep, regardless of the consequences.

Her head slumped further into her hands, fingers splaying outwards across her cheeks. At the mention of some old Japanese war dude , who used his intelligence and concentration to win another overrated battle, Bossun practically threw himself over his desk in excitement. His biro clattered to the floor, bouncing slightly, before settling at her feet.

_And honey you should know__, __That I could never go on without you__, __Green eyes_

Himeko awkwardly arched her body over the side of her chair, extending her arm and grasping the worn plastic in her hands. She righted herself and offered it back to him. He held the opposite end, smiling sheepishly. Himeko shrugged. The corners of her mouth curled into a barely noticeable smirk. A clump of black strands were repeatedly falling into his eyes, unaffected by his upwards puffs as he struggled to blow them back.

From a short distance, she could observe the four different shades of brown that created his eyes. He angled his face upwards slightly, the sun catching his features, white light glinting off his bronze orbs. She wondered when he had suddenly become so attractive. Or maybe he had always been attractive, maybe she had just failed to notice.

_Honey you are the sea__, __Upon which I float_

His gaze fluttered over her face wearily. Their prolonged glances had quickly transformed into somewhat of a staring contest. A contest which Himeko could see Bossun didn't want to be a part of. Because, whilst Bossun was the poster boy for procrastination, he generally enjoyed learning. Unfortunately for him, Himeko didn't. She was perfectly happy to keep the competition going throughout the day.

_And I came here to talk__, __I think you should know_

His eyes narrowed, giving off the impression that he was irritated. But anybody that looked closely enough could have noticed the tiny smile that graced his featured. And his shoulders tensing slightly as he inwardly debated whether or not he should turn around and continue to learn. The relaxation of his frame as he decided staring at Himeko would be a better use of his time.

_That green eyes__, __You're the one that I wanted to find_

His smile dropped as he clucked his tongue and shifted in his seat to get a better view of her. Himeko wriggled her eyebrows and held back a chuckle, straightening her back without breaking eye contact. She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and repressed the urge to cross her eyes. Bossun shook with silent laughter.

He hooked his pinkies around the corners of his mouth and pulled, tongue sticking out to mirror the girl opposite him. She slapped her hands over her face, eyes peeking out through the slits in her fingers, as small snort threatened to escaped her.

_And anyone who tried to deny you__, __Must be out of their mind_

Their exploits failed to go unnoticed by their peers, or their teacher for that matter. The realisation that two students were paying no attention to the lesson came suddenly. A silence washed over the classroom as the teacher's voice halted. A hand was violently slammed into the desk as Bossun and Himeko were instructed to approach the front. The room was silent with the exception of quietly shuffled chairs and anxious breathing. The blinds fluttered slightly.

_I came here with a load__, __And it feels so much lighter,__Now I met you_

It was surprisingly difficult, the pair realised, to remove themselves from their chairs and stumble over, all whist keeping each other's gaze.

Bossun tripped over his feet, losing his balance, and, hands flailing, desperately clutched a nearby desk, coughing nervously as he righted himself. Various sniggers were emitted across the room.

Himeko's short journey was far less awkward, a result of the fact she was the fortunate one of the pair who was able to walk forwards. Her eyes remained trained on Bossun, grinning at his co-ordination, or lack of it.

_And honey you should know__, __That I could never go on without you__, __Green eyes_

An electronic snort was heard as the third member of the Sket-Dan came to the realisation of what his friends were doing, and lent forwards in his chair. His eyes gleamed in anticipation.

The storm of words yelled by the teacher were promptly ignored by the pair. They grinned at each other as various threats and promised punishments washed over them. Himeko suspected that their professor had realised she had stopped listening a while ago and, keeping her eyes locked on Bossun, shrugged in indifference.

A detention never hurt anybody.

_Honey you are the rock__, __Upon which I stand_

* * *

**I'm really not happy with this one. I guess I'm a bit out of practice. Tell me what you think. I want criticism please. Cheers.**


	5. Chapter 5: When she grabs at your hand

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me so long. I know the chapters are slow and unevenly distributed and I want to thank everyone who kept reading regardless. Here's a new chapter;I hope you like it.**

* * *

_**When she grabs at your hands, Hold hers and play with her fingers**_

She frantically puffed warm hair onto her bare hands, shivers wracking her body. The mid-January weather had not been as kind or as merciful as she had hoped when she left her home that morning, meaning she was not properly equipped for the long and undoubtedly tedious journey home.

Snow seeped through the thin fabric of her shoes as she exited the school gates; her toes were quickly smothered in ice-water, causing her to grimace and swear under her breath as she steeled herself.

She pulled at her coat, wrapping it tightly around her frame and clutching the material. The feeble hood framing her face didn't provide nearly enough protection from the white flecks spilling from the sky.

A menacing blur of white swirled around her and blanketed her in coldness. She sighed and trudged forwards.

"I thought snow was supposed to be beautiful," she grimaced as liquid tricked down her spine, "these flakes look more like some old guy's dandruff."

She was less than a few steps away from the school gates when a voice rang through the air. "Himekoooo!" it yelled eagerly, "Him-E-Koooooo"

She spun around, feet slipping against the damp gravel, and a low growl echoing through her throat as she found herself on the floor, legs and behind freezing, face miserable. She swore profusely as sharp ice scratched against her bare legs.

"Oh crap!" he chuckled, sliding towards her, "You're so freaking clumsy! Are you okay!?"

His eyes and nose crinkled as he held back a laugh. He extended a glove-clad hand towards her. Himeko recognised them as the half-assed red scraps of a present she had bought him for Christmas a few years back. She was surprised he kept them.

She removed her very numb hands from the ugly blown slush and grasped his. She yanked him forcefully. And before he knew it, he was laying on his back in ugly blown slush, his shoulder rubbing against Himeko's as she snorted at her accomplishment.

She forcefully bumped shoulders with him, reminding him never to laugh at her, unless he wanted her to hurt him. Hands were quickly thrust upwards in surrender as he begged her not to kill him. She snorted unattractively and stood, shaking her body as icy chunks reluctantly fell from her back and legs. They melted onto the floor on contact.

Bossun pulled himself up and smiled a childish smile before roughly taking her hand.

"Let's go." he said, pulling her forwards hurriedly, "This stupid snow is starting to bug me."

She allowed herself to be dragged along momentarily before halting in her tracks and narrowing her eyes. She shook her hand free of his.

"Wait," she exclaimed, "you don't go this way. Isn't your house in the other direction?"

He raised his dark eyebrows, unimpressed, and let out a huff which Himeko couldn't quite decide if portraying amusement or exasperation.

"I was going to walk you home." At the uncertainty of her expression, he turned away. She had a sneaking suspicion that the tinge of red covering his cheeks wasn't a result of the cold.

He glanced back at her. "That's what," he hesitated slightly, "boyfriends are supposed to do right?"

It was understandable that he was uncertain on the nature of their relationship. She wasn't a hundred percent sure of it herself. But she knew there was something and it was something they needed to talk about, and soon.

She wasn't certain where the intimacy had come from, but she was welcoming it with open arms. It had started off as the occasional handholding, which had evolved into hasty parting kisses before class, which had turned into... whatever this was.

It was awkward and clunky and confusing, but she loved it. She loved the way he looked at her and she loved his warm, strong hugs and she loved the brush of his hand against her arm or back or cheek as he passed her in the hallway. He flashed her a tentative grin.

She decided the talking could wait till later.

She fell into step with him and re-grasped his hand, partially because she wanted to but also because his glove looked warm and she was pretty sure her hands were freezing off. They would start turning purple any minute now.

He glanced over at her, concerned as he became aware of her discomfort. He clutched the hand he was holding in both of his and raised it to his lips. The air before his face turned white as his puffed warm, solid breaths onto her small hand, calmly rubbing along her fingers as he did so.

Himeko halted in her tracks and glanced up at him, surprise etched on her face. The corner of her mouth quirked upwards.

He seemed unfazed that she had stopped walking and instead of shooting her a questioning look like she assumed he would, he continued thoroughly, his soft lips grazing across her knuckles as he blew. He brought her other hand to his mouth, turning her slightly so she was facing him, and proceeded to warm it.

He pressed a small, quick kiss to her palm, lips hesitating against her skin as he looked down at her through his snow covered lashes, waiting for her to push him away or indicate that he should stop. The other corner of Himeko's mouth twitched upwards.

Keeping his eyes trained on hers, he hesitantly trailed his lips up her palm, mouthing against every inch of skin up to the top of her middle finger, where he pressed a firm kiss to the callouses that lay there.

He switched her hands and repeated his actions, after which he gently sucked on the end of her finger, tongue pressed against the flesh.

Himeko's stomach clenched tightly. This was new. She racked her brain for anything that had happened between them in the last few days that could explain this level of intimacy. His eyes searched hers as he took her finger out of his mouth and trailed down her palm to place fleeting kisses against her wrist.

Her other hand was paid no less attention to. His gloved fingers smoothed down the back of her hand and back up, toying with the soft webbing between her fingers. His nails raked across the surface of her thumb lightly, before circling her wrist.

Himeko's breath caught in her throat.

He threw a gentle smile at her before planting a kiss on both her palms. She snaked her fingers through his slowly, dropping one of his hands and pulling the other to her side as they resumed walking. She cast him a glance, an uncontrollable smile breaking though her face.

"Yeah," she thought as he tightened his grip, "the talking could definitely wait till later."

* * *

**I hope you like it. The next chapter will be the last of this fanfic. I will try to write and release it as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6: When she steals your hat

**The last chapter is up! I thought the final chapter should be the longest, so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SKET Dance, Kenta Shinohara does.**

* * *

**When she steals your favourite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night**

The double take of his own attire that took place in the shiny reflection of the school window was deemed unnecessary by Bossun, at least until he passed another on the way to the assembly hall and took a few minutes glaring at the panel of glass. So what if his shirt was un-tucked or his shorts were scruffy and rumpled from being unceremoniously shoved under his bed the night before, in a desperate attempt to trick his mother into thinking his room wasn't as messy as a homeless shelter.

His wristbands fit snuggly on his forearms and his hat was slightly crooked atop his head but this wasn't exactly an irregular occurrence. Bossun scarcely second guessed his appearance, with the exception of the few nervous days after Captain had subjected him to the potential wrath of teachers by somehow convincing him that wearing the poppman hat around school wouldn't be a bad idea.

His 3rd year leavers' assembly was not something to stress over, especially in terms of dress-code. He was almost certain that the entire student body (with the exception of Tsubaki, who probably took his uniform to the dry-cleaners) would be dressing exactly the same as they did on an average day. But that didn't stop Bossun from hastily shoving his shirt bottom inside his shorts, checking his watch and then sprinting across the school.

* * *

He managed to slip in through the wooden doors just as they were closing, although the side of his hip still nicked the wall and left him certain an ugly, purple bruise would be forming in the near future. He grimaced to himself and jogged across the hall, eyes dubiously scanning for the other two members of his club, who should have saved him a seat like they promised, but he had no doubt that Himeko had forgotten and Switch had offered his chair to a stranger just to mess with him.

The hall was set out similarly to the way it had been the year before, with the exception of the fact that this year Tact was smirking in Bossun's direction, shaking his head slightly as he laughed at the Sket-Dan leader's predicament; and sitting in chairs in the middle of the stage, Mimori was fussing over the angle of Kiri's collar as he clenched his jaw and refrained from shoving her away. Bossun was sure Daisy and Tsubaki would have laughed if either of them were capable of such emotions.

The excited chatter dissolved into a noisy blur as he spotted Himeko frantically waving her hands over her head on the east side of the hall and indicating and empty seat to her right. He sighed in relief and watched Switch type something to her which had her agreeing whole-heartedly. Based on the extent of which she was nodding and the humoured gleam in his best friend's eyes, Switch had undoubtedly added his usual patronizing commentary on Bossun's tardiness, probably something along the lines of- _"Ohohoho__! Late again I see."_

Crossing the room through the warm student bodies provided a far more strenuous task than he expected. There were only so many giggling 1st years and steps on gum that one guy could take before he longed for the quiet comfort of his room or, god-forbid, even a classroom. At least personal space was valued there.

After wadding through a particularly large group of overzealous peers, Bossun flopped down on his seat, head falling into his hands, and groaned.

"Geez. Why are there so many goddamn people!?"

A loud, electronic chuckle came from his far left, "Everyone in the school is obligated to attend this assembly. The entire school is in this hall."

Bossun peered round an adamant Himeko to glare at Switch. "Who asked you!"

A screeching sound was released from the microphone at the front of the room and halted Switch half-way through his cutting response, drawing the student body's attention towards a long-lashed teenager on stage. He diligently shuffled his cue cards behind his podium, before clearing his throat and looking up at the awaiting crowd.

"Welcome, students, teachers, and faculty, to this year's Kaimei leavers' assembly."

Bossun reclined in his chair and fake yawed, muttering a quiet "Lame." under his breath. Himeko jabbed him in the ribs and told him to shut up.

Tsubaki cleared his throat again.

"This year, I felt, was a year of change. Each and every one of us has evolved and grown individually. We have worked and improved, not only academically, but mentally also. As a student body, each and every one of us-"

Bossun would have listened to the rest. He really would have. But regardless of Tsubaki's passion for Kaimei, regardless of all the advice the previous student-council president had bestowed upon him...Tsubaki's speech was boring as hell. To be perfectly honest however, Bossun wasn't surprised. He sighed in distaste and cringed as Tsubaki spewed more unoriginal lines about making their own paths and 'the future'.

Even if Bossun knew what he wanted to do with his future, which he didn't, he wouldn't want to be ranted at by someone like Tsubaki, who was either unnaturally certain or way over his head. A conversation over a similar topic had happened with his mother a few months prior. It started with an off-hand comment resulting from one of the stupid dramas Rumi furiously denied enjoying. As an over attractive female was rolled into the hospital on a stretcher, Akane had snorted and murmured, "Ryōsuke always talked about becoming a doctor." She smiled to herself as she laid cutlery on the table, "He said it would be a nice way to help people."

Switch was heading to Tokyo U with Bossun, to study computer science and Himeko had been babbling away excitedly about an advanced police program, although she profusely disagreed with not being allowed to fight with flagrance. In a few months' time, Captain would be flying over to America to play softball professionally. Dante and the remaining members of Jardin were going on tour.

But regardless of Bossun's uncertainty about the daunting prospect of the future, he knew it would be filled with them. His friends were a steadfast element in his life, and he wasn't about to let them go anytime soon.

And then there was Himeko. She was the unexpected variable. A wild force to be reckoned with. Because when they started dating, Bossun didn't think for a _second_ that he would eventually be passing wedding ring stores and thinking about the sound of her laughter. He wasn't ready to marry her, far from it. But he knew for certain that his future would be filled with spiky blonde hair, and blue doe-eyes, and hockey stick beatings, and tsukkomis, and disgusting lollipop wrappers, and fond sideways glances.

Looking over at her, he felt his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. Her expression was conveying an amusing mixture of horror and hilarity as she stared slack-jawed at the stage, gently patting his arm and motioning for him to look forward.

Bossun almost choked on his own spit.

It wasn't an unfamiliar sight to see Bunny slowly unbuttoning her shirt, however everyone who was accustomed to Usami's spilt personality could agree that during Tsubaki's speech, on centre stage, with the rest of the student council certainly wasn't the right time or place to start a strip tease in front of the entire student body.

Himeko slouched forward and bit down on her lip as chuckles racked her body. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a shaky breath before looking up at Bossun.

A strange sensation bubbled up through his throat. And then he was laughing. He choked back tears and clung to Himeko's arm, pressing his lips together to stop any noise escaping till he was blue in the face. Her hand clenched her shirt over her heart and she shook violently, almost drawing blood from her other hand as she bit down on her knuckle.

His chest contracted around his lungs until it was painful to breathe. He willed himself to calm down. It wasn't as funny as it was awkward, not only for Usami, but for all the unlucky (or lucky, depending on how certain minds worked) student viewers. But Bossun whole-heartedly agreed with the fact that laughter was contagious, and judging by Himeko's current state, him becoming a crying, untameable mess was inevitable. Even Switch was smiling.

The solution was rather anti-climactic. A quick touch on the shoulder from Daisy was all it took to transform her back to a prim, androphobic 1st year, with a blush the size of Russia coating her cheeks.

Himeko's laughter dissipated into heavy breaths and hiccups. It was an unusual sight to see her so wide-eyed and innocent, and Bossun savoured every second of it. He unconsciously planted a kiss to the side of her temple and she grinned up at him.

The minutes went by and unfortunately for the students of Kaimei, Tsubaki seem to have vowed not only to make his speech meaningless and boring, but long as hell.

"And of course," he babbled on, "we have to remember we could not have made it to where we are now without the help of our teachers and faculty..."

"You know," Bossun whispered leaning over to Himeko, "When they graduate in America, the kids throw their caps in the air."

He receded from his position next to her ear and relaxed into his chair, his eyes filled with a certain type of mischief that was only reserved for angering his younger brother.

Himeko smiled nervously at the few surrounding students that were staring at them and pressed her tongue to the back of her teeth.

"Bossun?" she murmured, a painfully forced smile coating her words, "What are you doing?"

He chuckled slightly and bit his lip, slouching further in his seat than should have been anatomically possible. He then smiled up at her in a way Himeko was positive he assumed to be in a reassuring manner. She grimaced.

"It is with great sadness," Tsubaki said re-shuffling his papers, "That I have come to the end of this assembly, and with that, the end of our last official year at Kaimei."

Himeko reprimanded herself for not expecting, or coming to the conclusion sooner of, what Bossun was implying, but some part of her was hoping he was only joking. He probably would have been, if Tsubaki hadn't been the one taking the assembly.

Bossun's victory was short-lived. The flight of the red scrap of fabric was feeble and embarrassingly unimpressive, meaning it didn't go upwards as he wished it would, but in more of an awkward sideways direction, landing somewhere along the clump of clustered children to his left. Bossun was never that good at sports.

He sighed and sagged his shoulders as very few students even bothered to turn towards him, most of them wanting to escape Tsubaki's clutches, and the few who did look at him were not shocked and amused, but conveying more of a 'Really? Is that all you've got. I expected something better.', a handful of them snorting to each other as they shook their heads.

This however, did not make Himeko's reaction any less wrathful. Passing the cap back to Bossun was a slow process. A dozen students slowly developed a pass-the-parcel like method, everyone handing the cap to the person on their right and gradually continuing until the cap was safely deposited in Bossun's lap, only to be ruthlessly snatched away by Himeko as she shot daggers at him.

She shoved it under her thigh and away from Bossun, glaring at him the entire time, and he retaliated wholly. He waited for a second, tapping his foot against the floor and holding out his hand in an expectant manner. She snorted and turned away. Realising she wouldn't willingly hand it over, his glare narrowed further.

"Give it back!" he snapped, brandishing his hand. She scoffed and shook her head.

"No, I'm confiscating it."

"What do you mean you're confiscating it?"

"It means," She said icily, "that I will not be returning it to you until I think you deserve it back."

Bossun slunk down in his seat and sighed in exasperation, deeming Himeko's behaviour as uncalled for and extreme. But she was showing no clear signs of surrender, and Bossun decided the best plan would be to wait for her to submit to his thinly-veiled pleas as he watched students slowly filter through the exits.

* * *

"It's kinda stupid to have the leavers' assembly now, when there's still half a month left of school." Himeko said as she shoved her way through the main doors and out into the mid-afternoon chill, pop-man cap still stashed snuggly under her arm. The dull sun scattered half-hearted rays of light over the students as they fled into the courtyards, casting long shadows across the gravel and creating the illusion of a darker setting.

It was a few hours till sunset. The days were becoming rapidly shorter as they approached the end of the calendar, and the sun stayed out for the briefest of times until foggy twilights took over. It was a fair bit colder than when they entered the school a few hours prior and Bossun hugged his forearms as he muttered an unintelligible reply in her general vicinity, and scuffed his sandals against the stone, streaks of ugly grey already coating the worn soles.

He glanced up to the sound of shoes clanking towards them, and from further inspection became re-acquainted with the faces of Captain and Yabas, a pair of excited grins spread across their cheeks as they looked expectantly at Himeko. She smiled back.

"Hime-chan, are you ready?"

Switch turned to face Himeko.

"Ready for what?"

"I'm sorry," she said, playfully punching Switch in the arm, "but I'm leaving now."

Captain grinned, "Nakatani-san is throwing a sleepover party."

"Ehhhh!" Bossun roared, leaning forward until he was dangerously close to invading Captain's personal space. "You know Nakatani-san too!"

A small smile peaked through the corner of her mouth and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She shook her head slightly.

"Everybody knows Nakatani-san."

"Not me." Bossun trailed off as he looked down, opting for a passive-aggressive reproach as he continued to ruin his shoes.

"It's going to be so yabas!" The large girl smiled and clapped her hands, happiness coating her body language, "Let's go Himeko. It will be totally awful if we're late!"

With a quick pat to Switch's back, Himeko strode towards the girls, planting a chaste kiss on Bossun's cheek as she passed him, bidding a goodbye and promises to see the both of them the next day, the suggestion of a movie barely escaping her lips as she was dragged away.

* * *

A gentle whisper was cast across the room, breaking through the darkness as Captain writhed in her sleeping bag.

"Are you still awake?"

Captain wiggled onto her front, eyes scanning the room for the asker.

"I can't sleep." She replied to the darkness.

A loud shuffling came from Captain's right followed by the sounds of fumbling fingers over hard plastic, and then a fluorescent white glow.

An upwards light, starting at Mimori's chin and dulling as it reached further up her face, broke through the darkness and the student council vice-president offered a small smile.

"I don't usually go to sleepovers." She said, mimicking a large bug as she wormed her way towards Captain.

"This is my first sleepover in two years."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Mimori whispered, "sometimes Daisy comes to my house, but I never have big sleepovers"

Captain raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Why not? Himeko says your house is massive!"

Mimori waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "She's probably exaggerating. It's not that big."

Captain squirmed in her sleeping bag and sat up, reaching for her phone and shinning the light across the sea of sleeping bags as she scrutinised her classmates, praying they hadn't woken anyone.

She had not been to such a large sleepover party in a while either, and while she was enjoying this one immensely, she couldn't help but notice the sinking feeling settling in her stomach. Gatherings such as this were too often farewells and she was far from ready to say goodbye to anyone.

Scanning the room, she noticed Himeko pressed against the wall, light blue sleeping bag swallowing her in the cotton. She squirmed and rolled over, nuzzling the sheets against her cheek, Captain couldn't help but notice how young she looked. An all too familiar scrap of red fabric roosted over her hair, one of the small horns squashed against the floor. Himeko sniffed and wrinkled her nose.

"Look!" she nudged the side of Mimori's sleeping bag with her knee, "Look at Himeko."

Surprise at Captain's sudden outburst written across her face, Mimori up righted herself and squinted, straining her eyes towards the area Captain was indicating.

Her face softened as she curled her hands into fists and raised them to her cheeks.

"Oh my goodness," she breathed, "that's so adorable. She looks so cute."

"I'm sure," Captain grinned raising her phone, "that Bossun would love a picture of this."

Himeko gave off a light snore and squirmed further into the depths of her sleeping bag. Mimori giggled.

* * *

The sound of gunshots pierced through the Fujisaki household, together with Bossun's desperate shrieks. The wall clock read 11am. A shroud of fog still hung over the late morning sky, blurring the little light that spilt through the living room curtains, the room was covered in darkness, with the exception of the small area surrounding the television as it cast out a pale glow. The air was thick, almost unbreathably thick, with the stench of sweat and a vaguely metallic hint of blood. Bossun screamed.

"You bastard! Why are you so good at this goddamn game? What the hell! Stop killing me. Bastard!"

Switch shook with inaudible laughter as he continued to slam his fingers against the wireless grey controller, mercilessly shooting Bossun's avatar, disturbingly realistic blood streaming from the soldier's chest. The character collapsed against the floor, staying in that position for a matter of seconds, before reviving and starting over at the last checkpoint. Pausing the game, Switch reached over his lap to his laptop and typed a cutting response.

"It seems you are naturally terrible and I possess all the talent in the room."

Bossun smacked the side of his head and restarted the video game, mindlessly shooting bullets into the air and running aimlessly across the battlefield. Switch smirked as he shot Bossun in the back again.

It had been a while since they had spent any long amount of time together. Between pointless tests, family and university applications, there was barely time to breathe, let alone spend lazy mornings pretending to shoot each other across virtual sandy terrains and eat nothing but junk food for over 24-hours.

Switch was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a small vibration, followed by Momoka's cutesy voice informing Bossun that he had a message. Re-pausing the game, Bossun extracted his phone from the fraying waist band of his pyjama pants and flipped it open as the screen flashed to life.

"Oh. Captain sent me a picture." He clicked various buttons on the device and opened the attached file. His eyes widened. Turning his back on Switch, he released a breathy little puff, shoulders tensing as he tried to contain what Switch guessed was a barely tameable bark of laughter.

"Oh my god." He muttered, the back of his head shaking slightly. Switch raised an eyebrow and scooted over to his giggling friend, peeking over his shoulder at the orange phone nestled in Bossun's shaking hands. The slightly pixelated image depicted his blonde best friend, swamped in a comfortable-looking sleeping bag and drooling over her pillow slightly.

Her hair stuck up in angles that rivalled Bossun's, the red cap pressing most of her hair against her cheeks, a few rogue strands pointing in all directions. She looked roughly fifteen in the ugly t-shirt Switch made out to be covered in the cheesy Pelollipop Candy logo. Bossun muttered something against the back of his hand that Switch decided to be something along the lines of "God, I love her."

* * *

_Wednesday April 11__th__2018_

Bossun leant against the table top, leather chair warm against his back and contemplated the pros and cons of falling asleep in the library. He was a fairly good distance away from the librarian and the doors, his table comfortably nestled between three tall shelves stuffed with philosophy and psychology text books. Deciding to get his licence for social working while still in university was not the most thought out decision on his part.

Despite what people might have thought, he was somewhat capable of multi-tasking. He spent his high-school years chasing gibbons; this was nothing he couldn't manage. Or so he assumed. He did not anticipate the level of work he would have to juggle, between important tests, a part time job and license applications; he barely had time to breathe.

Dozing off wouldn't be the worst plan he'd ever had. True, he had to study for a sociology exam the next day, but his professor was incredibly lenient, and, in the event of failing, was more likely to give him a disappointed look, to which Bossun would shrug sheepishly, than formally scold him.

Eyelids growing heavy, he rested his head on his palm, only to be startled awake moments later by a red-faced girl with braided hair, clutching a pink binder with white knuckles.

"Oh-um...wow. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." The stranger worried the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and gripped her binder tighter, blushing darker than Bossun would have previously thought possible.

"It's Yūsuke, right?" she asked, voice a little too loud for their current location. "M-my name's Hashimoto Sayuri. I'm in your experimental psychology class." Her last sentence came out as more of a question than a statement and she toyed with the end of her hair nervously. Bossun struggled to keep the confusion off his face. He had less than no idea who this girl was but she looked so terrified he couldn't help smiling at her and playing along.

"Oh yeah," he said, "I recognise you." He used his foot to push the chair opposite him out from under the table and nodded at her, indicating that she should sit. She either didn't understand or ignored his offer and remained standing.

"I was um-I was just wondering whether you...wanted to," she pursed her lips and inhaled, pulling her coat sleeves down over her hands, "if you wanted to hang out sometime. We could go see a movie or something?"

Bossun stared at her, brain trying to comprehend what this slightly awkward stranger was suggesting. Her smile faltered at his lack of response.

"If-If you don't want to that's fine." She slumped dejectedly and turned to leave. "Sorry I wasted your time." Bossun snapped out of his trance just as she was passing through the shelves that lead to the main section of the library.

"Wait" he called "Sayuri, wait." She turned to face him; shoulders slumped at his blatant rejection, still holding her binder to her chest. Bossun weaved around the table and jogged up to meet her, guilt evident on his face.

"I'm really sorry." He said scratching the back of his neck self-consciously, "I didn't mean to be so rude." She gave a sad smile, "It's fine. Honestly, don't worry."

"I mean," He rushed, "you seem really nice and everything; it's just that I have a girlfriend."

"Oh," she exclaimed, suddenly looking embarrassed, "A girlfriend? I didn't know. I'm sorry"

Bossun dug his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, producing an old photo as his wallpaper. He unceremoniously shoved the plastic into her hands and she fumbled with it for a few moments before grasping it tightly and squinting at the picture.

After a few seconds, she looked up at him slowly; face displaying a mixture between confusion and pure disgust. "This," she raised an eyebrow at him, "is your girlfriend?"

He hesitated, confused at her reaction, before replying with a slow, "Yes?"

She handed the phone back to him and screwed up her face looking slightly pained. "But," she whispered loudly, "She's like fifteen."

Bossun grinned and chuckled slightly, much to the girl's discomfort. Keeping her eyes fixed on him, she backed away slowly, tripping over her own feet slightly as she did so.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not dating a teenager." She halted, and cocked her head to the side. "You're not?"

"No. This picture was taken years ago. She's twenty-four now."

Sayuri released a shaky breath, clearly relieved as she relaxed and shook her head, her neat braid whipping across her back.

"Thank god!" she said, "I thought you were some kind of creepy pervert."

He suppressed a grin, "Nope, just a grad student."

She giggled, rolling her eyes slightly, and turned to leave, "I'll see you in psychology."

Bossun stared at her back as he left and then glanced down at his phone, listening to the clap of her footsteps fade. He grinned at the picture. Himeko had not become a more attractive sleeper as time passed. She flailed across the bed, she snored _and_ drooled and, while sleeping, was generally just an unsightly nuisance. But she still looked better in his cap than he did.

* * *

**I would like to thank you all so much for reading. All your reviews, follows and favourites mean so much to me! Hopefully I will be writing a lot more for the Sket Dance fandom so PM me if you have any requests. Thank you all so much.**


End file.
